Probabilidades
by Moussewhite21
Summary: El sol de esta época estaba en su mayor apogeo, entraba sin ser invitado por la ventana de una joven rubia, iluminando directamente su cara y provocando que esta de vueltas sobre su lecho, intentando buscar de alguna manera que el resplandor no la importune. Aquello era una tarea más que imposible, ya que sin previo aviso y sin ningún remordimiento, fue irrumpida su habitación.
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen,solamente los que pondre para que mi historia tenga sentido.**_

_**son pura y exclusiva propiedad de craig bartlett**_

_**PROBABILIDADES**_

La mañana se presentaba apacible y muy tranquila, propiamente del otoño, con esa brisa embriagadora que provoca seguir entre las sabanas y dejarte llevar por Morfeo. Esto es, hasta que tu conciencia decida que no puedes desperdiciar un día en cama y le dicte a tu cuerpo cansado que se levante y que salga de ese deleitoso transe llamado sueño; pero no a todos, les sucede igual.

El sol de esta época estaba en su mayor apogeo, entraba sin ser invitado por la ventana de una joven rubia, iluminando directamente su cara y provocando que esta de vueltas sobre su lecho, intentando buscar de alguna manera que el resplandor no la importune.

Aquello era una tarea más que imposible, ya que sin previo aviso y sin ningún remordimiento, fue irrumpida su habitación.

-Hermanita bebe- decía con una voz que derrochaba alegría-despierta, mira este hermoso día-dijo, abriendo totalmente las cortinas.

-Rayos, Olga déjame dormir-dijo, poniéndose una almohada sobre la cara.

\- No, no hermanita-le dijo, moviendo su dedo índice-tienes que salir de esa cama. Mamá y yo preparamos un delicioso desayuno para ti y papa, así que baja porque se te enfría-pronuncio, para luego salir de la pieza. Helga lanzo una almohada hacia donde hace pocos momentos se encontraba su hermana.

\- ¡Rayos! Mejor me visto antes de que ha Olga se le ocurra la maravillosa idea de darme el desayuno en la boca-pensó, al tiempo que se incorporaba y estiraba su cuerpo para desperezarse.

Dirigiéndose a su armario sin mucho apremio, saco la vestimenta que usaba desde ya hace algún tiempo; unos pantalones vaqueros; una blusa rosa mangas cortas, la cual era muy parecida al vestido que utilizaba cuando era una niña; unos zapatos del mismo tono de su camisa, y por ultimo un gorro azul.

Ya lista para tener un típico desayuno familiar-o por lo menos, uno al estilo pataki-bajo las escaleras, encontrándose en la cocina con dos rubias.

-Hola hija, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-le dijo Miriam, hablando pausadamente a la vez que revisaba su temperatura

-Si Miriam, estoy bien-le respondió con aburrimiento, quitando su mano y procedió a sentarse en la mesa

-Menos mal, jovencita-dice Bob, apagando la televisión y caminando hacia la cocina-Olga y Miriam ya iban a llamar al doctor.

Ya les dije Bob- afirmo la rubia, viendo como este se sentaba junto a ella-estoy fuerte como un roble, no tienen porque llamar a nadie.

Es cierto papá, Helga está bien -comento, Olga sonriendo animadamente, acercándose con un plato lleno hotcakes y tomando su respectivo asiento-pero solamente mira lo linda y saludable que esta.

Efectivamente, tenía razón. La pubertad le había sentado de maravilla a la joven rubia. Otorgándole un cuerpo muy llamativo; con unas piernas bien torneado, gracias a la variedad de deportes que realizaba; con una cintura y caderas, que prácticamente hacían delirar aquellos que la veían; su rostro, era otro parecer, no había cambiado mucho. Aun poseía sus dos coletas y su uniceja, sin embargo esta última se volvió más fina con el pasar de los años.

Cállate, Olga-ordeno la rubia, intentando ocultar su leve sonrojo por lo antes dicho,-y pásame el maple.

El desayuno, transcurrió lo más normal posible.

La mente de Helga no estaba presente, se encontraba en otro lugar, alejada de la realidad que la rodea .recordaba que hace una semana aproximadamente, su musa inspiradora había regresado. Aquello la lleno de júbilo, pero también la preocupaba. No quería enfrentarse a lo que él tuviera que decirle. No, no aun no. ella no se encontraba preparada para ninguna respuesta, sea positiva o negativa. Quería tiempo y por el pastrami que lo iba a tener.

Gracias, al cielo o alguna entidad que ella no conocía, enfermo, al decir verdad nada grave.

Pero ella era una pataki, y necesitaba pensar, pensar para saber cómo actuar ante el regreso de Arnold, no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y fraguo un plan. La noche de la llegada de su amado, ya en su habitación y con el pijama puesta, entro al tocador y estando frente al espejo, agarro un correcto de ojeras, maquillando sus mejillas y frente, para aparentar una palidez inexistente en ella. El resto, se lo dejaba a una buena actuación y a su poder de convencimiento, el mismo que había perfeccionado con los años.

Niña, niña- le decía Bob, sonando sus dedos en frente del rostro de la joven.

Ah-dijo saliendo de su letargo, observando que la mesa se encontraba vacía-¿Qué sucede Bob?, ¿Dónde es el incendio?-respondió, molesta por a ver sido interrumpida en sus recuerdos.

Toma-le contesto ignorando lo dicho y mostrándole una hoja-si ves esto. Necesito que compres lo que está escrito hay.

¡Yo ¡-le refuto, parándose de la mesa-manda a Olga o a Miriam, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tu madre salió a sus reuniones y luego ira a su trabajo-le contesto con apremio, la cogió de los hombros y la movió hacia puerta y pasándole un abrigo con un gorro pescador,-y Olga, se fue a un casting para conseguir un papel, en no sé qué obra-respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

Así que, a yo tengo salir con este espantoso día –le decía inclinada en el umbral de la puerta -para comprar lo que a ti, Bob pataki, te dejaron encargado.

Pero si te estoy dando un abrigo, jovencita-se quejo

No Bob, no voy-decía, haciendo el ademan de devolver la prenda –además yo no gano nada con esto.

Está bien, muchacha-le decía, tratando de negociar-que te parece si te doy cinco dólares

Si Bob-le contesto, aparentando dulzura-y luego voy a sacar dulces a una maquinita.-volviendo a su actitud habitual -no Bob. Yo quiero el doble de lo que sobre. Tómalo o déjalo.

Diez-dijo con astucia

Quince-contraataco la rubia

Doce-siguió Bob

Veinte-dijo, para confundirlo

Dieciocho-dijo sin pensar, la rubia sonrió

hecho-estrecho su mano para cerrar el trato y le dedico una sonrisa socarrona-es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Bob.

Al instante salió por la puerta hecha un rayo, antes de que su padre pudiera decir o hacer algo sobre lo antes pactado.

Ya encontrando se lejos disminuyo su velocidad y siguió caminado sin prisa.

-ríe a carcajadas y seca una lágrima imaginaria- Cada día es más fácil quitarle dinero a Bob, nunca me aburriré de esto. –Decía para si-Ya tengo lo suficiente para comprarme el nuevo equipo de beisbol; ese estúpido bate ya no servía para nada y la guantera, era un completo parche .En fin, amo como la edad le está haciendo estragos a el "gran Bob".

Caminando por las calles se sentía el otoño en todo su esplendor, veía las hojas de los arboles siendo elevadas por la brisa y cayendo ligeramente sobre el asfalto. El otoño le agradaba, esa época un poco fría, pero a la vez acogedora, hacía que la gente se demostrara cierto afecto.

Al entrar a la tienda, se sacó el pesado abrigo y comenzó a buscar lo anotado en la lista de víveres.

El trabajo no fue muy largo, y ya se encontraba en caja para pagar por sus compras, pero decidió repasar nuevamente la lista.

Haber-con la lista en manos-leche, listo

Café de avellana, listo

Y así prosiguió hasta llegar al final de la hoja.

Pañuelos desechables celeste-miro para confirmar que los tenia-listo, son rosa.-dijo con tranquilidad-bueno no creo que a Olga, le llegue a importa. Aún que pensándolo mejor…

Recordó la última vez que no había llevado algo de acuerdo a las especificaciones de la rubia mayor. Ella no se molestó, Ni siquiera llego a retarla, hizo algo mucho peor. Al recibir el objeto y verlo, hizo un gesto triste, para después comenzó a llorar como una desquiciada, pidiendo a la rubia que le trajera lo que ella quería. No era que le importara verla llorar, pero su llanto era algo insoportable; así que tuvo que regresar a la tienda para apaciguar el mar de lágrimas que creaba Olga.

No me vuelve a pasar lo mismo-recapacito, después de revivir aquella situación-le llevare sus pañuelos celestes.

Dejando su abrigo y el resto de sus compras cerca, entro al pasillo de higiene personal y pudo ver en donde se hallaban los dichosos pañuelos.

-Ahora entiendo porque no coji los celestes en un principio-vio hacia arriba en el estante más alto-si están hasta arriba. Nunca más vuelvo a hacer las compras y menos si son cosas para crea Bob que me va sobornar cada vez que Olga y Miriam no están-decía, Comenzando a estirar su mano y poniéndose en punta. No lograba alcanzar su objetivo, así que intento dar un gran salto para tomarlos.

Ya cansada, dio su último intento impulsando su cuerpo y estirando cada vez más su mano. Estoy cerca, eres mío.-dijo triunfante

Al atraparlo, trastabillo y cayo de pudo escuchar un ruido seco y el sonido de unos objetos cayendo. Encontrándose ya en el suelo y con un sin número de productos encima, alzó su mano victoriosa con el bendito paquete.

Comenzó a levantarse y hacerse paso entre los objetos que le habían caído encima. Al lograrlo, recogió sus compras y la chamarra. Dirigiéndose hacia la caja registradora y colocando detrás de dos jóvenes. Pudo escuchar su conversación, aún que no lo quisiera. Conversaban con un tono muy alto, que si lo quisieran, podría oírse en áfrica. Aquellas muchachas parloteaban de cosas frívolas y sin importancia, nada que le pudiera interesar. Así se la pasaron hasta que su habla se detuvo por un momento, esto le extraño a la rubia, a pesar de que le gusto que ese par cerraran el pico.

No fue mucho su silencio, volvieron a hablaran, pero ahora su tema de conversación se centraba en un muchacho que acababa de entrar al establecimiento. El dúo de hormonas femeninas comenzó a decir maravillas de aquel muchacho. Ciertamente esto a la rubia la tenía harta, el tipo no podía ser tan guapo como ellas lo pintaban, seguramente era horrible y no tenía ni una pizca de simpática. La curiosidad la invadió y quiso comprobar con sus ojos lo que giro ligeramente y vio con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se encontraba el prospecto de aquellas muchachas. Hasta que su cara volteo completamente.

A...Ar...ARNOLD-su voz no salía, la impresión era grande .ella hizo lo posible para esconderse de él, durante el único día que tuvieran de clases, ya que luego "enfermedad".

No, no le podía estar pasando, encontrarse de esa manera era como una mala broma del destino. Hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar su nombre pero fue inútil.

El aludido voltio a ver, posando su mirada hacia la dirección de donde fue llamado, pero no encontró más que unas personas pagando sus compras y par de "niñas". Si, así él las podía llamar, eran pequeñas y no muy desarrolladas. Estas lo saludaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

Helga por su parte se escondió, tirándose de pecho tierra como un militar y buscando un lugar seguro, y lejos de ahí.

Después de pasar un considerable trayecto en esta posición y arrastrándose por la cerámica del local, pudo divisar un lugar seguro para volver a meter a su cuerpo lo que quedaba de su corazón, que casi había salido de la impresión. Al sentir que nadie la veía se ocultó, y saco de su cuello su más grande tesoro. Acomodándose muy bien para no ser vista, teniéndolo sobre sus manos y sintiendo el latido acelerado se su corazón no pudo más que dejar salir todo lo que estaba aprisionado en su pecho por su chico de dorados cabellos.

-comenzó muy enojada y luego se centró en su estado pasional-Siempre tan inoportuno, tan pesado, tan metido, tan…tan…tan maravilloso, con su hermoso cabello y con esa tonalidad que ha recibido su piel por los rayos del sol- saco las palabras que estaban rondando su ser-que ni siquiera lo desfavorece, sino que hace resaltar sus orbes esmeralda y su sonrisa. Ohh no puedo culpar a las incautas que cayeron en su hechizo. Solamente, si fuera un poco valiente, me acercaría él y desbordaría mi amor acercando sus labios con los míos, y besándolo por todo ese tiempo que estuve sin probar el dulce néctar de tu boca, mi amado.-volviendo a la cordura y guardando su relicario-pero como no lo soy, tengo que salir de aquí.

Levantándose de su escondite, escuchó unas voces un tanto familiares.

Viejo, podrías ir por esto-le decía Gerald, señalando algo en la lista-yo tengo que ir por el resto, sino nunca terminaremos.

De acuerdo-afirmo-Gerald

Gracias, hermano, te debo una -hicieron su usual saludo y se encamino hacia el pasillo

Al oír esto, Helga se metió de lleno a su escondite, rogando que su amado no la descubra. Más aun cuando percibía sus pasos acercarse

Nueces, nueces -se repetía, revisando cada uno de los estantes para hallar lo encargado; pero sin saber, cada vez más próximo al pasillo donde se encontraba la rubia.

Ella dio una rápida mirada para ver donde se encontraba el muchacho de sus desvelos, lo vio acercándose y no pudo reprimir un grito; pero este se oyó mas como un maullido. Al percibir su propio sonido, instintivamente puso sus manos en su boca; pero fue tarde, el ruido se escuchó lo suficiente como para captar la atención del rubio.

Arnold, la oyó y decidió dejar su búsqueda anterior. Encaminándose directamente hacia dónde provino tal sonido. Sus pasos eran cortos, pero muy seguros.

Gatito, ven aquí-le decía, suavemente –no te hare daño, te lo prometo

La rubia en su lugar, solo rogaba, no ser descubierta. Aun que también hubiera querido transformarse en gato en ese momento.

Volviendo a la realidad, aquello era como una emboscada no planeada, estaba a la merced del crudo e hilarante destino, que la quería ver en esta situación. Con solo escuchar los pasos en el pasillo, quería correr o volverse mágicamente tan pequeña e imperceptible que nadie la pudiese ver; pero, eso era algo imposible de hacer, aun para toda su brillante y energética mente. Tenía que pensar algo rápidamente. Un plan, un plan, eso necesitaba.

Más bien, un milagro.

…...

_**Hola, les saluda moussewhite21**_

_**Primero les quiero agradecer el tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, lo sé, no es perfecta; pero comprendan soy una escritora amateur,con el tiempo ire mejorando mi escritura.**_

_**Por favor no le arrojen tomates, zapatos o cualquier libro que tengan a su alcance a esta humilde autora. Si desean que continúe este fanfic dejen sus reviews, acepto críticas y sugerencias.**_

_**Por ultimo les mando un abrazo de oso y les deseo un fantástico dia.**_


	2. escapando

_**Chapter 2: Probabilidades **_

**Hey arnold, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo aquellos que utilizare para darle sentido a mi historia.**

**Son pura y exclusiva propiedad de Craig Bartlett**

La bella del otoño era algo esplendoroso e indescriptible, podrías pasarte horas de horas mirando el baile de las hojas con el viento sin sufrir el menor aburrimiento, nadie podría culparte de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Esta estación, tan satisfactoria para la madre naturaleza, en donde ella cambia su vestimenta larga y verdosa, por otra alegre y con más vida, se convierte en el escenario propicio para dos rubios adolescentes.

Dentro de un almacén de artículos varios. Específicamente en el último pasillo del local, deseando con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser que no sea descubierta su presencia, se encontraba una rubia de dos coletas, en posición fetal y con los nervios de punta.

No querer afrontar la situación, en primero y único lugar, era lo que la había llevado a estar en esas condiciones. Sumida en una preocupación, que de por si no era pequeña; tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente, y aclarar las cosas; pero este no era ni el momento, ni el lugar apropiado para arrepentimientos y divagaciones de lo que pudo y no fue.

Necesitaba un plan, un medio de escape, una forma de salir de ese dilema con cabeza de balón.

Las salidas eran escasas, no tenía mucho que escoger estando escondida y con poco campo de visibilidad de su parte.

Diviso una puerta, que parecía no haber sido usado durante un muy prolongado tiempo: desquebrajada, pintura opaca, mohecida y con una cerradura no muy confiable. Ciertamente se aproximaría a ella sin pensarlo, no era que le incomodara la idea de entrar, tampoco estaba para ponerse exigente. El problema era que se ubicaba a una considerable distancia, lo que le provocaría ser vista y eso sería exponerse, cosa que no haría por ningún motivo.

Requería de una distracción y rápido.

Vamos nena, piensa-se decía, subiendo y bajando repetidamente sus pulgares haciendo un circulo con el movimiento-tienes que salir de esta. Haz afrontado cosas peores, no te quedares aquí echada en un rincón sucio a la espera de un milagro-escucho los voz insiste de su amado llamando al animal, haciéndola respingar un poco.

-ven -decía el rubio serenamente, inclinando un poco su espalda como tratando de hallar al felino-acércate.

Concéntrate-dándose pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas,- ¿Cómo se puede distraer a un buen samaritano?, ¿Cómo distraer esa voluntad de hierro que tiene de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan? – repreguntándose así misma.

Bingo-decía sonando sus dedos –necesito un cómplice, alguien que lo entretenga para que yo hulla

Phoebe¡ –dijo entusiasmada, sacando su teléfono, -rayos, ella no está en la cuidad. Maldita exposición de libros en Kentucky.

Quizás…-decía revisando sus contactos y negando por el nombre visto en su móvil-NO, no puedo.

Sabía que no era la mejor opción pero estaba en aprietos. Así que presiono el botón, tragándose toda negatividad; no tardaron en Contestar del otro lado de la línea.

No preguntes solo escucha-le decía al receptor de la llamada-ven a la tienda de abarrotes que está cerca de mi casa y ocúpate de cierto asunto con cabeza ovalada! Entendido ¡

Entendido-contestaron del otro lado de la línea y colgaron

-cáspita, no llegara a tiempo-dijo, más preocupada que nunca-el cabezón me pedirá explicaciones, y que le diré:" te estaba evitando porque tengo miedo de volver a ser rechazada y moriría de felicidad si me aceptaras"-dijo, no muy convencida de la validez de su argumento.

Viendo con desespero a ambos lados, contempló nuevamente la puerta. Estaba entreabierta, como si la invitase a entrar y vaya que lo quería hacer.

Sintiendo la ausencia de pasos.- ¿será que ya llego y lo distrajo?...-pensó -¡Imposible! -lo descarto de con la misma velocidad que lo pensó-, No corre tan rápido.-Ni siquiera era probable que el rubio dejara al ficticio animal a su suerte.

Asomándose muy despacio. Pudo ver a una mujer muy avanzada en edad, hablando con el muchacho y este contestándole con su típico y tranquilo hablar, brindándole una sonrisa encantadora e indicándole uno de los pasillos del establecimiento.

Dejando esa escena de lado, la rubia noto lo obvio. Era su oportunidad, escapar o morir en el intento.

No se veía muy prometedor e higiénico el lugar, pero que más daba. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia la puerta, entro y la cerró colocando con dificultad el viejo cerrojo.

Ya dentro se encontró con que el lugar era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. Llenó de cajas, escobas y productos varios, que en su mayoría ya estaban caducanse en sus propios recipientes, dando un olor intenso entre desinfectante e insecticida.

Por otro lado, el muchacho de cabellos dorados se sorprendió a no hallar animal alguno.

-Qué extraño-dijo, observando unos víveres regados en un rincón, junto a un abrigo -al parecer alguien ha extraviado sus pertenencias.

Recogiendo los víveres, el depósito en la pequeña canastilla que se encontraba junta; por su parte las prendas, fueron revisadas por el joven, para ver si había algún indicio de a quien le pertenecían. Al hacer esto, descubrió una cartera sin ninguna identificación y con escaso dinero.

Lo más seguro, es que el dueño este buscándola -decía con la billetera en la mano y encaminándose a llevarla a unos de los encargados del local – ¿"H.G.P"?–dijo, viendo con curiosidad las letras bordadas en una esquina de la billetera-¿Qué significara?-pensó caminando por el pasillo.

Hola soy moussewhite21

Algunas de las preguntas que han de tener en su mente ahora son: ¿A quién llamo Helga? ¿Se encontrara con arnold? ¿Cómo no entendió las siglas "H.G.P"? ¿Escapara sin ser vista? ¿Es escritor/a o hermafrodita? XD.

Agradezco a las personas que tomaron de su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia y a aquellas que dejaron reviews MarHelga y vivigeraldine (a aquellos que no dejaron también, pero no se olviden de dejarlos porque son de vital importancia para todo escritor, es como nuestro alimento a la hora crear un fanfiction), acepto críticas y sugerencias deposítenlas en el recuadro que aparece debajo de la historia.

Sin más que acotar, les mando Besos y muchos abrazos de oso panda

Casi se me pasa.

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS. n_n


	3. ayudada por una amiga

_**Chapter 2: Probabilidades **_

**Hey arnold, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo aquellos que utilizare para darle sentido a mi historia.**

**Son pura y exclusiva propiedad de Craig Bartlett**

La bella del otoño era algo esplendoroso e indescriptible, podrías pasarte horas de horas mirando el baile de las hojas con el viento sin sufrir el menor aburrimiento, nadie podría culparte de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Esta estación, tan satisfactoria para la madre naturaleza, en donde ella cambia su vestimenta larga y verdosa, por otra alegre y con más vida, se convierte en el escenario propicio para dos rubios adolescentes.

Dentro de un almacén de artículos varios. Específicamente en el último pasillo del local, deseando con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser que no sea descubierta su presencia, se encontraba una rubia de dos coletas, en posición fetal y con los nervios de punta.

No querer afrontar la situación, en primero y único lugar, era lo que la había llevado a estar en esas condiciones. Sumida en una preocupación, que de por si no era pequeña; tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente, y aclarar las cosas; pero este no era ni el momento, ni el lugar apropiado para arrepentimientos y divagaciones de lo que pudo y no fue.

Necesitaba un plan, un medio de escape, una forma de salir de ese dilema con cabeza de balón.

Las salidas eran escasas, no tenía mucho que escoger estando escondida y con poco campo de visibilidad de su parte.

Diviso una puerta, que parecía no haber sido usado durante un muy prolongado tiempo: desquebrajada, pintura opaca, mohecida y con una cerradura no muy confiable. Ciertamente se aproximaría a ella sin pensarlo, no era que le incomodara la idea de entrar, tampoco estaba para ponerse exigente. El problema era que se ubicaba a una considerable distancia, lo que le provocaría ser vista y eso sería exponerse, cosa que no haría por ningún motivo.

Requería de una distracción y rápido.

Vamos nena, piensa-se decía, subiendo y bajando repetidamente sus pulgares haciendo un circulo con el movimiento-tienes que salir de esta. Haz afrontado cosas peores, no te quedares aquí echada en un rincón sucio a la espera de un milagro-escucho los voz insiste de su amado llamando al animal, haciéndola respingar un poco.

-ven -decía el rubio serenamente, inclinando un poco su espalda como tratando de hallar al felino-acércate.

Concéntrate-dándose pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas,- ¿Cómo se puede distraer a un buen samaritano?, ¿Cómo distraer esa voluntad de hierro que tiene de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan? – repreguntándose así misma.

Bingo-decía sonando sus dedos –necesito un cómplice, alguien que lo entretenga para que yo hulla

Phoebe¡ –dijo entusiasmada, sacando su teléfono, -rayos, ella no está en la cuidad. Maldita exposición de libros en Kentucky.

Quizás…-decía revisando sus contactos y negando por el nombre visto en su móvil-NO, no puedo.

Sabía que no era la mejor opción pero estaba en aprietos. Así que presiono el botón, tragándose toda negatividad; no tardaron en Contestar del otro lado de la línea.

No preguntes solo escucha-le decía al receptor de la llamada-ven a la tienda de abarrotes que está cerca de mi casa y ocúpate de cierto asunto con cabeza ovalada! Entendido ¡

Entendido-contestaron del otro lado de la línea y colgaron

-cáspita, no llegara a tiempo-dijo, más preocupada que nunca-el cabezón me pedirá explicaciones, y que le diré:" te estaba evitando porque tengo miedo de volver a ser rechazada y moriría de felicidad si me aceptaras"-dijo, no muy convencida de la validez de su argumento.

Viendo con desespero a ambos lados, contempló nuevamente la puerta. Estaba entreabierta, como si la invitase a entrar y vaya que lo quería hacer.

Sintiendo la ausencia de pasos.- ¿será que ya llego y lo distrajo?...-pensó -¡Imposible! -lo descarto de con la misma velocidad que lo pensó-, No corre tan rápido.-Ni siquiera era probable que el rubio dejara al ficticio animal a su suerte.

Asomándose muy despacio. Pudo ver a una mujer muy avanzada en edad, hablando con el muchacho y este contestándole con su típico y tranquilo hablar, brindándole una sonrisa encantadora e indicándole uno de los pasillos del establecimiento.

Dejando esa escena de lado, la rubia noto lo obvio. Era su oportunidad, escapar o morir en el intento.

No se veía muy prometedor e higiénico el lugar, pero que más daba. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia la puerta, entro y la cerró colocando con dificultad el viejo cerrojo.

Ya dentro se encontró con que el lugar era más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. Llenó de cajas, escobas y productos varios, que en su mayoría ya estaban caducanse en sus propios recipientes, dando un olor intenso entre desinfectante e insecticida.

Por otro lado, el muchacho de cabellos dorados se sorprendió a no hallar animal alguno.

-Qué extraño-dijo, observando unos víveres regados en un rincón, junto a un abrigo -al parecer alguien ha extraviado sus pertenencias.

Recogiendo los víveres, el depósito en la pequeña canastilla que se encontraba junta; por su parte las prendas, fueron revisadas por el joven, para ver si había algún indicio de a quien le pertenecían. Al hacer esto, descubrió una cartera sin ninguna identificación y con escaso dinero.

Lo más seguro, es que el dueño este buscándola -decía con la billetera en la mano y encaminándose a llevarla a unos de los encargados del local – ¿"H.G.P"?–dijo, viendo con curiosidad las letras bordadas en una esquina de la billetera-¿Qué significara?-pensó caminando por el pasillo.

Hola soy moussewhite21

Algunas de las preguntas que han de tener en su mente ahora son: ¿A quién llamo Helga? ¿Se encontrara con arnold? ¿Cómo no entendió las siglas "H.G.P"? ¿Escapara sin ser vista? ¿Es escritor/a o hermafrodita? XD.

Agradezco a las personas que tomaron de su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia y a aquellas que dejaron reviews MarHelga y vivigeraldine (a aquellos que no dejaron también, pero no se olviden de dejarlos porque son de vital importancia para todo escritor, es como nuestro alimento a la hora crear un fanfiction), acepto críticas y sugerencias deposítenlas en el recuadro que aparece debajo de la historia.

Sin más que acotar, les mando Besos y muchos abrazos de oso panda

Casi se me pasa.

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS. n_n


End file.
